League of Daycare
by whoperhero
Summary: What if all of the champions were turned into kids? Several authors before me have written about the same topic, but what if the young champions didn't have their older selves to look after them? What if instead they all got sent to the same daycare? What hilarious chaos will ensue?
1. Pilot

**League of Daycare**

Anyone who plays _League of Legends_ knows that there are some unique characters in the game. But what would happen if all the characters were turned into preschoolers? Well, some unfortunate summoners/ random people/ stupid Rito employees who won't give us solo que (pick your favorite) are about to find out, because that is exactly what just happened!

"What do we do?!" a twenty-something-year-old guy yells, as toddler Amumu buries his head in his leg and starts crying.

"I don't know!" another guy in his twenties exclaims, as toddler Nami barfs up seaweed all over his shirt.

"Um! Um!" another guy exclaims, frantically trying to figure out how to prevent the disaster that is soon to come. The daycare center is nice enough, with colorful rooms and safe, fun toys, but that isn't the danger. No, the danger is the champions themselves!

As the people who are suddenly running a daycare argue about what to do, the trouble is already starting! Rengar had just finished building a tower out of blocks, and was happy with it, when he looks around and sees Kha'Zix has built a block tower twice as tall! Rengar frowns, and decides he wants to build his block tower that large too, but when he tries to stack more blocks, his tower falls over!

Furious, Rengar walks over to Kha'Zix and knocks his tower over! "Hey! You big meanie!" Kha'Zix exclaims. Rengar ignores him, and goes back to building his block tower, but before he can finish, Kha'Zix knocks it over!

"Hey!" Rengar exclaims. Kha'Zix sticks his tongue out at him, causing Rengar to yell and leap at Kha'Zix in the start of a fist fight.

"Hey! Break it up, you two!" a daycare assistant yells, but he has barely even begun to break up the fight when another one ensues! Renekton wants to play with his big brother, Nasus, but they can't agree on what to play. Nasus wants to play Snafu, because guiding the stack of marbles through the complicated maze takes precision and brains. Renekton, on the other hand, wants to play Hungry Hungry Hippos, because he likes smashing the buttons.

"Let's play Snafu," Nasus suggests.

"No, Hungry Hungry Hippos!" Renekton insists.

"Snafu!"

"Hippos!"

"Snafu!"

"Hippos!"

"Snafu!"

"HIPPOS!" Renekton yells, throwing the Hungry Hungry Hippos box at Nasus, causing his arm to bleed, and Jhin to look up from the drawing he was scribbling.

"Ooh, so prettyful! So wed!" he says, mispronouncing the letter "r" in "red" the way little kids often do. After all, he is only four years old.

Vladimir, who was taking a nap in the corner, sniffs the air and mumbles "Blood?" Then his eyes shoot open "BLOOD!" he cheers, charging over to Nasus and happily licking his arm.

"Vladimir, stop that! Blood is icky. You'll get sick," a daycare person scolds, as Nasus tries to run away from Vladimir.

Unfortunately, what nobody realized is that, in his haste to get to Nasus, Vladimir stepped on Annie's bear and broke his arm off! "Have you seen my bear, Tibbers?" Annie asks, but no one responds. Then she sees her broken bear on the ground. "TIBBERS!" she wails, clutching Tibbers in her arms. "SOMEONE HELP TIBBERS!"

"Oh no!" Soraka exclaims, rushing over and seeing what happened. "Here, let me heal him," she says, throwing a green orb of healing at Tibbers and causing his arm to reconnect with his body.

"YAY! TIBBERS!" Annie cheers, skipping away to show everyone how awesome her bear is. Meanwhile, Soraka's shoulders droop. "Thanks, Soraka," she mumbles to herself.

"Aww, are your feelings hurt because Annie didn't thank you?" a daycare person asks, overhearing Soraka.

Soraka nods miserably.

"Well, suck it up! You're a support, you should know by now that no one ever thanks supports! Stop being such a baby!" the person yells, causing Soraka to cry.

The daycare person doesn't notice, however, as she is too busy responding to the latest crisis. "KOG MAW! TWITCH! GET OVER HERE! YOU'VE JUST EARNED YOURSELVES A TIME-OUT!" she yells, just as part of the floor collapses in the aftermath of their spitting contest, since they both have corrosive spit.

The daycare person sighs. "Rammus, could you be a good boy and get me some paper towels?" she asks, hoping to get the remaining poison off the floor before any kids get poisoned.

"Ok," Rammus replies, lumbering off in search of paper towels. He soon finds the cabinet that the towels are in, but it has twenty drawers. "Hmm…" Rammus says, as he tries to figure out what drawer they are in. Eventually, he finds them, and comes back with several rolls of paper towels tucked in his burly arms.

"Thank you, Rammus," the daycare person smiles, causing Rammus to spin on his shell in happiness, before rolling off to the sandbox to join Azir and Sivir in building sandcastles.

What Rammus forgot to do, however, was to throw away the cardboard cylinders that the paper towels used to be wrapped around, and Fiora has an idea of what to do with them. "I challenge you to a duel!" she yells, picking up a cardboard roll and thrusting it in Garen's direction.

"DEMACIA!" Garen yells, picking up a roll of his own and pointing it towards her as well.

Soon, Fiora, Garen, Master Yi, Wukong, Aatrox, Darius, Jarvan IV, Katarina, Kayle, Riven, Xin Zhao, Shen, and Zed are all whacking each other with cardboard rolls. Shen and Zed soon get board of fighting the others, and end up just fighting each other. It soon becomes clear that Shen is both landing and blocking more whacks, but Zed is a sore loser, so he comes up with an alternative way of winning. "TICKLE FIGHT!" Zed yells, dropping his "sword" on the ground and instead attacking Shen with tickles.

"Ha ha ha stop! Ha ha, that's cheating!" Shen exclaims in between giggles.

"Never!" Zed exclaims, continuing to torture Shen with tickles as Veigar watches in approval.

The daycare staff don't notice this, because they are too busy trying to stop an argument about finger guns before it turns ugly. Twisted Fate and Graves have agreed to play cowboys, and are pretending to shoot at things with their hands, which they are holding up in such a way that they look like guns. Just then, they run into Caitlyn and Vi, who are also pretending to shoot at things with their finger guns.

"Yay! More cowboys!" Graves cheers.

Caitlyn frowns. "What cowboys? We're playing cops. I'm the sheriff," she announces, pointing to a paper star taped to her shirt that has "Shareif" scribbled on it in purple crayon.

"Well, I'm an outlaw," Graves decides, then raises his finger gun and makes "Pew! Pew!" sounds. "Now you're dead, and I'm the sheriff."

"No, I'm the sheriff!" Vi argues. "I'm the deputy, so I would be sheriff," she says, gesturing to the star on her shirt that says "Debyoutee" in pink crayon.

"Nuh uh!" Graves exclaims.

"Yeah huh!" Vi argues.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No, I'm the sheriff!" a new voice exclaims. Everyone looks up in surprise as Jinx swings across the ceiling on a rope like Tarzan swinging on a vine, one hand on the rope, the other held out in the shape of a gun. "Pewpewpewpew!" You're all dead and I'm the sheriff!" she cheers.

"JINX! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU!" Vi roars, just as the rope breaks and Jinx falls to the floor.

"Whoopsies," she says, giggling as she lands at the feet of a furious Vi.

It takes a long time for the daycare staff to break the ensuing fight up, during which, Vi gives several of them bruises. Eventually, however, the fight is stopped. The daycare personnel give a sigh of relief as Jinx and Vi finally stop talking… then gasp as they hear a huge wail of crying!

They rush to the other side of the room to find Fiora standing in the center of a ring of crying toddlers, holding her paper towel role up triumphantly while everyone else sobs into their broken paper towel roles in defeat. The daycare staff try to calm them down, but while they are doing so, they realize that several of the "swordsmen/swordswomen", the "cops" and the daycare staff themselves are injured.

"Where is Soraka?" a daycare person asks. "We could really use her help right now." The daycare staff look everywhere, before realizing that Soraka got so fed up with the way supports are treated that she went afr (away from room). Upon realizing this, the daycare staff try to get Nami's help, but she is still barfing up seaweed for some reason.

"I can help!" Lux exclaims, upon realizing the daycare staff need help.

"I don't know Lux… do you have healing powers?" a daycare supervisor asks doubtfully, knowing that she has no healing q, w, e, or r.

"Of course!" she replies cheerfully, opening a book and flipping a few pages before saying "Aha!"

"Wingardian Leviosa!" she says, waving Fiora's winning paper towel roll at the injured people as she says so and causing them to float up to the ceiling!

"Wait a minute… is that Harry Potter?!" a daycare staff member who is a Harry Potter fan exclaims, lifting the side of the book up to reveal that the title is _Harry Potter_. "Lux! You can't heal them using fake Harry Potter spells!"

"We can do this!" Lux insists, flipping more pages. "Lumos!" she yells, waving her paper towel role and causing a glowing orb of light to shoot out of it. The light reflects off a puddle of juice from someone's spilled juice box, causing it to turn into rainbows. "A double rainbow?! What does it mean?" Lux says, staring at the rainbows so intently that she loses focus on her levitating spell, and the injured people fall to the ground and get more injured. At the sound of crying that ensues, the daycare staff wonder if anything will ever go right today!

Just then, Pantheon yells "I BAKED COOKIES!" Curious, a few people wander over as Pantheon opens the Easy Bake Oven to reveal a heaping tray full of scrumptious chocolate chip cookies!

As the heavenly smell of the cookies reaches everyone's noses, the whole daycare comes running over to eat them up. The daycare staff, noticing that Pantheon baked less than 134 cookies, break all the cookies in half, and then in fourths, so that every toddler can have some. Amazingly, no one complains about how small the pieces are, or that someone's piece was one crumb bigger than theirs. The daycare staff feel like things are looking up. Maybe the hardest part is over. Maybe caring for these young champions will get easier now.

Just then, Morgana yells "I BAKED COOKIES TOO!" She opens her oven… and the daycare explodes into a mushroom cloud, causing all 134 toddlers to start crying, and the daycare staff to cry as well.

 **AN: What do you think? Funny or terrible? Feel free to leave a review :)**

 **Notes:**

 **I'm only level 25, so I don't play ranked yet. I just notice people on the boards commenting about "stupid rito y no solo que?" constantly, so I figured I'd make a joke about it.**

 **Also, I mostly play mid lane, but I notice people aren't very nice to supports, so I thought I'd show them some… well… support.**


	2. The Case of the Mysterious Napping

**League of Daycare Chapter 2**

 **AN: So I got bored and decided to write another chapter. Enjoy!**

After a long time spent crying, the daycare staff finally manage to round up all the toddlers… or so they think. "132, 133, 134. Well, that's everyone," a daycare staff person says, closing the doors to the bus and driving the toddlers away to a daycare in the next town over that is still intact. What the daycare staff didn't notice is that Kled joined them while everyone was panicking about the daycare being blown up, causing the number of champions to rise to 135… and one champion to get left behind!

"Wait guys!" the champion yells, slime falling from his hair as he runs to catch up to the bus, but it is to no avail, as the bus is soon out of sight. The toddler's shoulders slump, and he sighs. "No one ever remembers Yorick Mori."

Meanwhile, the other champions manage to have a surprisingly calm bus ride, during which only three fights break out, a new record! Soon, they are at the new daycare, one with even more toys than the last one, but with more toys comes more lack of sharing….

"Shen! I challenge you to a duel!" Zed yells, leaping out from behind a bookshelf with a smile on his face. Zed had been practicing dueling for a full five minutes, which is practically all day in toddler-time! There is no way he can lose!

"Not now, Zed," Shen says, not even turning around to look at him.

"But why?" Zed exclaims, the smile falling off his face. "You chicken?!"

"I'm busy," Shen replies. "We're playing doctor."

Zed takes a closer look and realizes that Shen, Akali, and Kennen are all wearing doctor costumes from the pretend area over their normal cloths.

"I want to play!" Zed exclaims.

"Sorry Zed, there's only three costumes," Akali says apologetically.

"No fair!" Zed whines, pouting as he watches Kennen giggle as he pretends to check Shen's pulse with a toy stethoscope.

"Your pulse sounds lightning-y!" Kennen exclaims.

"It's fast?" Shen asks.

"No, it's lightning-y! Lightning is cool! Yay lightning!" Kennen exclaims, running around the room while saying random things about lightning. Shen and Akali giggle at how weird Kennen is, while Zed continues pouting.

Suddenly, Kennen slows to a stop and falls over!

Zed laughs. "You're tired already? What a baby!" Zed snorts as he walks away from Kennen and his friends. Yet he hasn't gone far when something squishes under his foot. "Owwie! My tummy hurts!" Zed yells. Then his eyes close and he falls to the ground like Kennen.

Nocturne laughs from across the room as the perfect opportunity to give someone a nightmare arises! He glides towards Kennen and Zed, his shadowy form flickering in and out of existence, already planning what nightmares to give them… only to realize that he might be the one having nightmares, as something purple and green explodes underneath him, causing him to twitch briefly, then fall into an uneasy sleep.

No, Nocturne was not the champion who caused Zed and Kennen to fall asleep, and now many of the toddlers are wondering what is going on, but few are brave enough to investigate it. In fact, only one is. Evelynn smirks as she walks invisibly around the room. She had been playing hide-and-seek with Twisted Fate, Elise, and LeBlanc, but she got board because Twisted Fate was taking forever to find her, so she decided to look for the toddler who was knocking everyone out instead. After all, she can't get knocked out if she's invisible, right?

Wrong. One poof of smoke later, and Evelynn realizes that she doesn't need to be seen to be a victim of this unknown adversary. She feels her limbs grow heavy and soon falls to the ground, the fourth and final victim of this mysterious and annoying attacker.

Over in the nap area, Jhin opens his eyes. "I sense a disturbance in the fourth," he mumbles, before falling back to sleep. Yet Jhin, despite his cruel ways, is not responsible for this attack either. The real attacker is much, much more annoying.

Stealthed behind a curtain, the true attacker giggles menacingly, his whole body shaking with laughter, all two-ish feet tall of it. "Never underestimate the honor of the scouts' code!" he says, his voice even more annoyingly high-pitched than usual since he is now both a Yordle and a toddler. For the toddler who knocked his four play-mates out with mushrooms is none other than the champion who is stereotyped as being the most annoying champion in the entire league: Teemo!

Teemo giggles as he prepares to drop another mushroom on the floor. Yet before he has a chance to, Nidalee pounces! She sniffs Teemo, then the mushroom, then glares at him. "The scent trail doesn't lie. Teemo is the attacker!"

At these words, the daycare staff look up from the Pokémon Go game they were playing on their cellphones. "What did she say?" one staff member asks, having been previously distracted by the game.

Nidalee is about to punch Teemo, when Tristana intervenes. "DON'T HURT MY T-BEAR!" she yells, shoving Nidalee away and giving Teemo a hug.

"AAAAAH! COOTIES!" Teemo yells, embarrassed that Tristana is hugging him.

"Hey! Break it up!" A daycare person yells, referring to both the punching and the hugging. Grumbling, Tristana and Nidalee walk away.

The daycare staff member is about to go back to playing Pokémon Go, when he sees the shroom Teemo is holding. "Teemo, where did you get that shroom?" the staff member asks, trying not to sound as afraid as he feels. Before letting the champions into their first daycare, the staff members had made sure to take away any weapons the champions had, so that they couldn't hurt each other too badly. Of course, some things they couldn't take away, such as the mages' powers, but that turned out alright, because, being little kids, they had less mana and experience with using their powers, and were only able to cause minimal damage. Teemo's shrooms, on the other hand, require only a tiny bit of skill and energy to use. If he managed to sneak his shrooms in here, everyone could be in for some trouble….

"I picked it outside," Teemo replies. Frowning, the staff member looks outside. His jaw drops as he realizes there is a swamp in the backyard that is completely covered in Teemo shrooms!

"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?!" he yells. As all the toddlers turn to look at him due to his outburst, he forces himself to calm down. _Maybe those aren't really Teemo shrooms_ , he thinks to himself. _Maybe they just look similar_.

Just then he sees four toddlers asleep in strange places, their playmates trying to wake them up while not getting the purple-and-green goop on themselves. "NOOOOO!" the staff member yells, once again causing everyone in the daycare to stare at him. "THAT'S IT! TEEMO! GO TO TIME OUT! I EXPECT TO SEE YOU THERE, SO NO USING STEALTH!"

"Ok," Teemo whimpers, his ears and tail drooping as he makes his way over to the time out corner. All he wanted was for everyone to see the cool-looking mushrooms he picked and think he is cool. Why must people stereotype him so?

Fortunately for Teemo, he doesn't have to sit in time-out long, because, once the other daycare staff members realize the backyard is covered in Teemo shrooms, they decide to move everyone to another daycare, thus ending the disastrous day of shrooms.

 **AN: Just having a little fun with the stereotype of everyone hating Teemo. Personally, I find Vladimir and Yasuo to be more annoying, but Teemo definitely isn't my favorite champ.**


	3. Science Fair

**Science Fair**

 **AN: Ok, so here's what's going on. I've decided to continue this story now that I finished another story I was working on. For those of you who don't know me, there are two main types of stories I write. One is more serious, plot driven stories, the other is a bunch of goofy nonsense. This is one of those goofy nonsense stories, so there won't be much of a plot. However, each chapter will have a certain theme and will focus on just a small group of characters. This chapters' theme is Science Fair, and it will focus on toddler Yordle and Piltovarian scientists inventing (and destroying) stuff. Enjoy!**

As the daycare staff drive everyone away from the mushroom-infested second daycare, their busses run low on fuel. "Oops, guess we better get some gas," a staff member says, pulling off to a gas station. For some reason, there is a graveyard across the street from the gas station, and it's a Pokéstop, so the daycare staff go stand over there, leaving the champions to their own devices, which is never a good thing….

"What's that?" Karthus asks.

"What's what?!" Mordekaiser grumbles, in a bad mood as always.

"That!" Karthus exclaims. "The wailing." The two of them pause as a loud wailing noise is heard from the graveyard.

"LET ME AT IT!" Olaf yells suddenly, flinging open the doors to the school bus and charging towards the graveyard. Karthus and Mordekaiser share a look, then head after him. They walk right past the daycare staff, who are too busy shouting something about a Mew to notice them, and on towards the wailing in the graveyard.

"IS THAT YORICK?!" Mordekaiser exclaims. "He looks different."

"What's a your-ick?" Olaf asks, disappointed that he doesn't get to fight it.

"He's…um…." Karthus tries to explain, but stops, because he doesn't know.

Meanwhile, Mordekaiser frowns. "Or maybe he looks the same…I can't tell…who's Yorick again?"

Yorick moans, causing everyone to turn their attention back to him just as he starts transforming!

"He's changing!" Olaf gasps. "Like a butterfly. Yay! I like butterflies!" Olaf says, clapping his hands. The Shadow Isles champions glare at Olaf and his smile fades. "I mean, death to all butterflies!" he amends, trying to stay friends with the cool Shadow Isle kids. The three of them stay there with Yorick as he transforms, not noticing that the busses are driving away, or that a certain girl is watching from a distance….

Meanwhile, the daycare staff are so ecstatic that one of them caught a Mew that they forget to count all of the toddler champions before driving away, leaving four of them behind! (Five, if you count Yorick from last chapter.) However, no one seems to notice, and the busses soon arrive at the third daycare. After determining it is safe and shroom-free, the daycare staff let the toddlers loose.

Heimerdinger is board. He has been doing his best to make playing with Legos interesting, but there are only so many things a Yordle can build with pre-cut blocks. No, what he really needs are raw materials, something he can build whatever he likes with. "Hmm, Ziggs? What would you calculate the probability of the daycare staff giving us more interesting items is?"

"…huh?" Ziggs, who had been smashing two Lego blocks together, asks.

"If we were to ask the daycare staff for more interesting stimuli, what percent chance of ascertaining them do you think we would have?"

"We don't understand you!" Rumble, who is also building with Legos nearby, exclaims.

"You don't understand me? Why not? I am simply asking for more entertaining materials to build with."

"Build?" Rumble scrunches up his face in confusion. Then his eyes light up. "You mean funner Legos?"

Heimerdinger sighs. "Something like that."

"Forget that!" Rumble exclaims. "Look!" he says, holding up a cellphone, which, due to his toddler Yordle size, is the same size as his head.

"Ooooooooh!" Ziggs exclaims, reaching out to touch it.

Heimerdinger frowns. "Is that the appliance of a daycare staff member?"

"YES!" a staff member yells, snatching the phone out of Rumble's paws. "I'm so sorry, Mew! I will never leave you again, my precious!" the staff member who was lucky enough to catch Mew says, cradling the phone like it's a baby.

"Hey, mister, can we have funner Legos?" Rumble asks unwisely.

"NO! the staff member exclaims, annoyed at being interrupted from celebrating his Mew catch. "In fact, you're lucky you're not in time-out! I don't think you found my cellphone, I think you took it! MY PRECIOUS!" the staff member exclaims, scaring the Yordles a bit even though they aren't familiar with _Lord of the Rings_.

The Yordles watch nervously as the staff member walks away, then Rumble breathes a sigh of relief. "Yay! They didn't catch me!"

"You took it?" Ziggs asks. Rumble nods. "That's not nice!" Ziggs exclaims.

"Indeed!" Heimerdinger seconds. "If you want an interesting device, you should build it yourself!"

"Maybe I will!" Rumble exclaims. "It'll be better than anything you can build, that's for sure!"

"I highly doubt that!" Heimerdinger exclaims. "I believe a test of that hypothesis is in order." When Rumble just stares at him, he sighs. "Let us both build something and Ziggs can decide which object is better."

"But I wanna play!" Ziggs whines.

"Hmm," Heimerdinger says, putting his hand on his chin as he thinks. "I know! Jayce! Viktor!" he calls to the other gifted toddlers he hangs out with. "We are having a contest to see who can build the most interesting device. Would you like to judge it?"

"I wanna play!" Jayce exclaims.

"Me too!" Viktor adds.

Rumble face palms. "Who will judge now?"

"I would love to observe," a strange tentacle-covered kid says, slithering over.

"That would be great, um…."

"Vel'Koz," the toddler replies.

"Excellent!" Heimerdinger beams. "Let's get started!"

Vel'Koz watches as the toddlers scurry off in different directions to construct their devices. Almost immediately, Rumble sprints across the room and locks himself in a closet. Vel'Koz is confused about this at first. After all, what good building materials would there be in a closet? Then Vel'Koz realizes that Rumble likely wanted privacy so the other toddlers couldn't steal his idea. Smart kid.

Meanwhile, Heimerdinger is pulling a wagon around the room and piling it high with every unusual object he can get his hands on. Jayce and Viktor, on the other hand, are mostly just sitting in one spot, with Viktor occasionally sneaking a peak at Jayce's device. Since Vel'Koz is new to Earth, he doesn't realize that this is called "cheating". The only toddler that hasn't started yet is Ziggs, who is just wandering around the room aimlessly.

Jayce and Viktor are the first to finish. "I built a robot!" Jayce exclaims. Of course, being unskilled toddlers and all, it's not an actual robot, rather, it's a four-foot-tall Bionicle made out of pieces of smaller Bionicle toys.

"I built a robot too!" Viktor exclaims, revealing his four-foot-tall Bionicle that is almost exactly the same as Jayce's!

"Hey! That's cheating!" Jayce exclaims.

"No it's not! Mine's better," Viktor proclaims smugly. "Its arms are five Bionicle bodies wide, but yours are only four, so mine's better."

"FIVE?!" an angry voice exclaims.

Viktor turns towards the direction of the voice and sees Jhin glaring at him. Between Jhin's creepy glare and Jayce's shouts of "CHEATER CHEATER PUMPKIN EATER!" Viktor decides to back off a bit. "Ok, so its arms are just ok, but can yours do this?" Viktor asks, moving around to the back of his Bionicle, which, unlike Jayce's, has a giant wheel on it. Viktor turns the wheel, causing one of the Bionicle's arms and legs to swing forward, while the other two swing backwards. "See? Mine can move! Isn't that cool?" Viktor exclaims. Unfortunately, he is so busy bragging that he doesn't realize his Bionicle is off balance until it falls over on top of him and breaks into pieces! "WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Viktor cries.

Vel'Koz surveys the damage, then announces "Jayce is winning so far, because his robot didn't break. Anyone else done?"

"I have completed my invention!" Heimerdinger announces proudly. Everyone says "Ooooh!" as Heimerdinger lifts the tarp off his wagon to reveal a device like nothing they've ever seen before! Its wheels are the circular knobs from the stove, its main piece is a fire extinguisher with the top cut off, on top of which is a clothing hanger and a tennis racket.

"What does it do?" Vel'Koz asks.

"Well, I noticed Cho'Gath is always hungry, but the daycare staff aren't always around to feed him. That is why I invented this: 'The Cho'Gath Feeder 9,000'!

"Interesting idea," Vel'Koz comments. "Proceed."

"Cho'Gath!" Heimerdinger calls.

"Food?" Cho'Gath asks hopefully.

"Yes, food," Heimerdinger replies.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Cho'Gath yells, charging towards Heimerdinger.

Heimerdinger squeezes the nozzle on the fire extinguisher, causing a gummy worm to come out of it and catch on the hook of the hanger. A string attached to the device then causes the tennis racket to hit the gummy worm off the hanger and up into the air… causing it to shoot backwards and get stuck in Heimerdinger's hair!

"That shouldn't have happened," Heimerdinger mumbles. "By my calculations, the gummy worm should have been propelled forwards, not backwards," he says, before Cho'Gath knocks him over and eats the gummy worm out of his hair.

"Good idea, but minus 9,000 points because it didn't work!" Vel'Koz says. "Still better than the robots though. Next?"

"I finished!" Rumble exclaims, bursting out of his closet. Everyone peers in the closet to discover Rumble has built the largest Lego tower in daycare history! It fills the entire closet, and even has some movable parts, which Rumble shows them.

"Great!" Vel'Koz exclaims. "What does it do?"

"I just showed you…." Rumble says, sounding confused.

"Hmm, an interesting tower, but serves no purpose," Vel'Koz comments. "Heimerdinger is still winning. Next?"

"NO FAIR!" Rumble whines, but everyone has moved on to see how the last participant, Ziggs, is doing. Unfortunately, Ziggs doesn't seem to be doing much of anything. He has finally stopped wandering around the room only to plop random cooking ingredients into a bowl as hard as possible and giggle when they go everywhere. His side of the cooking station is completely covered in flour, along with a bit of chocolate powder, sugar, and baking soda. In fact, he seems to have gotten more of these ingredients on the counter than in his actual mixing bowl, which is annoying Pantheon, who is trying to bake cookies next to him.

"Ziggs, are you almost done?!" Vel'Koz exclaims, getting impatient quickly like toddlers do.

"Almost!" Ziggs exclaims. "Needs more liquid…." he mumbles to himself. He adds a bit of cranberry juice, then a bit of strawberry juice. "Nope," he says, frowning at how little they splattered. Then he sees it. A huge bottle of splattery, fizzy vinegar. "Yep!" he exclaims happily, pouring a large amount in and watching happily as it sloshes and fizzes.

Suddenly, the baking soda reacts with the vinegar, causing the contents of the mixing bowl to fizz wildly and shoot up into the air!

"AAAAAAH!" the toddlers scream as they are pelted with the fizzy mess, except for Ziggs, who shouts "YAY!"

Suddenly, all the toddlers fall silent and back away as a drop of the baking soda and vinegar concoction lands on KLED's nose.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" Kled yells, his eyes, which were closed peacefully in sleep just seconds before snap open. "WHO DARES POKE AT ME ON MY NAP MAT?!"

The toddlers back away further, knowing not to mess with Kled. He may be new to their daycare, but he already has a reputation not to be messed with. Kled likes to nap a lot, and on the very first day at daycare, he put down twenty nap mats in a square and announced that they were all his. Of course, that isn't fair. When another toddler complained that everyone is only supposed to get one nap mat and tried to take one, Kled fought him off angrily and grabbed the nap mat back, declaring it as his land. Now, everyone is afraid to come near him, and Kled is about to show why.

"IF NONE OF YOU COWARDS WILL ADMIT TO POKING ME, I'M TAKING YOU ALL OUT!" Kled exclaims, charging towards the group of toddler scientists, not caring that the numbers aren't in his favor. The toddlers back up nervously… but a lizard comes charging towards him. "BEAT IT, YA STUPID LIZZARD!" Kled yells, annoyed that the lizard is back again. She has been following him ever since his first daycare, and he doesn't know why.

Suddenly, Kled gets an idea. Why doesn't he ride on the lizard like a pony? After all, she is very fast, as he discovered when he tried to outrun her so she'd leave him alone. The lizard turned out to be much faster than him, so why not try riding her?

"YEE HAW!" Kled exclaims, jumping up into the air and landing on Skaarl's back. Unfortunately, while adult Skaarl is able to carry adult Kled on her back, toddler Skaarl is a lot smaller, so when Kled lands on her, her knees buckle and she falls to the ground, sending Kled flying into the air!

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Kled yells, causing Skaarl to feel bad and try to catch him, but instead, she ends up tripping on Kled, because he is already on the ground, and falling on top of him!

"SKAARL! YOU USELESS PIECE OF POOP!" Kled yells. Kled has wanted to swear from a young age, however, he currently only knows one swear word, and it's not even a real swear word. "YOU'RE SUCH A POOPING PIECE OF POOP! IF YOU EVER POOPING DO THIS AGAIN, I WILL POOP YOU SO HARD…." he yells, starting to get up.

Suddenly, Lux yells "Illuminate the enemy!" and casts her light binding spell on them!

"AAARGH!" Kled yells, as he is forced to suffocate under Skaarl's smelly behind for an extra few seconds while Lux laughs at him.

During the time Kled is immobilized, Vel'Koz announces "The winner of the science fair is Ziggs!"

"Yay!" Ziggs cheers.

"Aww," Heimerdinger says, disappointed his Cho'Gath feeder didn't win.

"WHAT?!" Rumble yells, looking for a fight. "THAT WAS THE BEST TOWER EVER, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Ziggs' explosion was the most entertaining, and therefore the best," Vel'Koz says. He doesn't say the real reason he declared Ziggs is the winner, which is because his "invention" was the least useful. After all, he must encourage the building of funny, useless inventions, and discourage the building of helpful ones if he wants to rule the world someday! "Tehehe…." he giggles as he imagines how shocked these humans will be when he takes over their useless planet! Then he notices Lux is staring at him suspiciously and stops laughing.

Unfortunately, Ziggs' celebration of his win is short lived, because once Kled gets back up, he throws the largest temper tantrum ever seen! He causes so much destruction that the daycare becomes unusable, causing the Pokémon-obsessed daycare staff to switch daycares yet again.

 **So I wasn't going to do any sort of plot thing… but then I heard Yorick was getting reworked and wanted to do a teaser for that at the beginning of the chapter. I will try to feature new and reworked champions when they come out. Speaking of which, how did I do with Kled? I just played a game as him and he seems like a fun champion for top lane. I haven't played any of the scientist characters I wrote about in this chapter though, just read their lore, so hopefully they aren't too out of character?**


	4. Superhero Showdown

**Superhero Showdown**

 **AN: So I was going to do some Yorick thing this chapter, but then I noticed Kennen has a Deadpool-ish skin, so I came up with this.**

The toddler champions and daycare staff arrive at the next daycare when someone finally remembers to count the children. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE LOST FOUR CHILDREN!" a daycare staff member screams.

"Actually, it's five children, because Kled joined us," another staff member points out.

"Oh, right," the first staff member replies. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE LOST FIVE CHILDREN!"

The daycare staff members run around the room panicking for a few minutes, before they decide to split up. Half of the staff members leave in busses to search for the kids, while the other half stay at the daycare to watch the kids. It sounds like a good idea… until the staff members at the daycare realize that there are even less of them to look after the rowdy toddler champions, many of whom are already getting into fights. The remaining daycare staff members watch in dismay as glue and safety scissors go flying through the air, the result of Veigar, Poppy, and Kennen, who is in his Deadly outfit, having a fight.

Suddenly, one of the daycare staff members has an idea. "Listen up kids! Today we're going to play a game called superheroes! I want each one of you to pick a superhero you like and pretend to save a city together!" the staff member announces, hoping her plan works.

"Dibs on Superman!" Jayce announces.

"No fair! I wanna be Superman!" Viktor whines.

"Nuh-uh! I'm more like him!" Jayce exclaims.

As Viktor gets even angrier, a daycare staff member intervenes. "Viktor, you like robots, right? Why don't you be Iron Man? He's cool, and likes robots too."

"Ok, yeah!" Viktor exclaims, cheering up.

"MY BROTHER CAN BE BATMAN!" Katarina yells.

"SHUT UP!" Talon yells back at her.

"So, Talon, you don't want to be Batman?" a daycare staff member asks, hoping to stop them from fighting.

"…I'll be Batman," Talon mumbles.

"Sivir should be Wonder Woman," Azir volunteers her. "They look similar."

"But she's mean!" Taliyah exclaims.

The daycare members sigh, realizing this could be the start of a long fight. "Sivir, do you want to be Wonder Woman?" a staff member asks.

Sivir nods.

"Ok, then you're Wonder Woman," the staff member confirms. "Who wants to be Green Lantern?"

For a while, no one says anything. Then Ezreal raises his hand part way. "Maybe?" he squeaks.

Zed laughs. "You're not brave enough if you're saying maybe! Syndra should be Green Lantern!" he announces, surprising Syndra. "She's the bravest there is!"

"Hey!" Ezreal exclaims. "I'm plenty brave, and my gauntlet can shoot any kind of lasers I need, just like Green Lantern's ring!"

"Then where is it?" Zed mocks.

"Where's your weapons?!" Ezreal retorts, pointing out that none of them have their weapons.

The staff members sigh. "Ezreal is Green Lantern," a staff member announces. "Aquaman?" he says, hoping to move things along before a fight breaks out. Yet this only makes things worse.

"NOT IT!" Fizz and Nami say at the same time, causing Nautilus to throw a temper tantrum. "NO FAIR! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUPID AQUAMAN?! HE'S SO STUPID! HE HAS THE WORST POWERS! FIZZ SHOULD BE AQUAMAN, BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH FISH!"

"I said not it," Fizz replies, causing Nautilus to start raging the way adult Nautilus does when Fizz troll-poles his hook.

"Who wants to be The Flash?" a daycare staff member interrupts.

"Ok," Rammus replies.

"Hey, what about me?" Hecarim asks.

"Hmm… Rammus says, thinking a bit. "Nope."

"Aww," Hecarim replies.

"Ok, on to The Avengers," a staff member says.

"I'm Iron Man!" Viktor exclaims, in case anyone forgot the awesome superhero he chose.

"My brother should be Captain America!" Lux yells.

"Huh?" Garen, who was picking his nose, asks.

"Garen should be Captain America because he is an extraordinary soldier who fights better than any other soldier, and he stands for truth, justice, and the Demacian way," Lux says smartly.

"Yay!" Garen cheers, not really paying attention to what his sister is saying.

"Poppy should be Thor, because they are both tough heroes who carry a hammer," Tristana announces.

"Aww, shucks, I'm not a hero, but thank you," Poppy says, looking embarrassed.

"What are best friends for?" Tristana says. "And you are a hero."

"Alright, Poppy is Thor then," a staff member announces. "Black Widow?"

"Me!" Evelynn and Elise say at the same time.

"My title is 'The Widowmaker'… I think," Evelynn says, struggling to remember her adult memories.

"Well I'm an actual spider, so that's way better!" Elise exclaims.

"Uh… we'll come back to Black Widow," a daycare staff member announces, not wanting to get in the middle of this fight. "Hawkeye?"

"Me!" three toddlers yell this time: Talon, Ashe, and Quinn.

"Talon! You're already Batman!" Quinn exclaims. "Besides, I have an actual hawk!"

"And I have a Hawk shot!" Ashe exclaims.

"Uh… we'll come back to Hawkeye as well," a staff member replies nervously. "Wolverine?" he asks hopefully, switching to X-Men characters in hopes there will be less arguments.

"A-WOOOOOOOO!" Warwick exclaims.

"Alright," a daycare staff member says, relieved that there was no arguing for once. "Warwick will be Wol—"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Rengar yells.

The staff member sighs. "We'll come back to that too. Mystique?" The staff member cringes as not only Evelynn and Elise, but also Leblanc, Miss Fortune, and Ahri raise their hands. "Deadpool?" the staff member asks, getting desperate now.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Kennen exclaims, running around in circles while raising his hand. "I talk a lot, because talking is fun, and I even have this Deadpool costume, see?" he exclaims, gesturing to his Deadly outfit.

"But you do not have Katanas, and I do," Shen says, having a rare disagreement with his fellow Kinkou ninja.

"Yeah, in your adult form, but you don't have them now," Kennen points out.

"Well… yes," Shen admits.

"I should be Deadpool," Jhin announces. "You know why? 'Cause I can break the fourth wall the bestest!"

"Nuh uh! I can break it better!" Kennen exclaims, even though he has no clue what the fourth wall is.

"Nuh uh!" Jhin exclaims. "I break it the best, 'cause it's the FOURTH wall! And this is the FOURTH chapter, so I win!"

"OMG SHUT UP JHIN!" Shen yells, showing his emotions on this rare occasion.

"Halt!" Caitlyn and Vi yell, charging towards Jhin. "You're getting arrested for telling too many four jokes."

"Nuh-uh!" Jhin exclaims. "You can't arrest me!"

"Oh, right," Caitlyn mumbles. "What was that thing we have to do first?" she asks Vi, who shrugs. "Oh! Got it!" Caitlyn scribbles on a piece of paper for a few seconds, then hands Jhin a note that says _Ur getting a rest four saying four two mush._

"There! Now we can arrest you!" Caitlyn exclaims. Vi holds Jhin down while Caitlyn ties him up with that rope that Jinx was swinging on in the first chapter. Why they carried it with them to every daycare, no one knows.

"Now take a nap, cupcake!" Vi yells, plopping Jhin down on a nap mat and walking away. Because Caitlyn and Vi are toddlers, they think arresting someone means that the person has to take a nap, because arrest sounds like rest.

Fortunately for Jhin, he doesn't have to rest long, as Gnar has just decided what superhero he wants to be. "MEGA GNAR SMASH!" Mega Gnar yells, looking as big and tough as the Hulk… and causing as much destruction too. Soon, the rope keeping Jhin tied up breaks… along with pretty much everything else in the daycare, causing everyone to move to a different daycare yet again.

 **AN: benzo24: Thanks for the review! I thought I remembered to thank you last chapter, but I guess I forgot.**

 **Anyways, what does everyone think of the superhero choices? Do you agree? Disagree? I just realized Jhin has been in every chapter so far, and I was thinking of focusing on other characters this chapter, but then I realized it's the FOURTH chapter, and I was like… well, maybe one more chapter. I unlocked Jhin in LOL recently and have been playing him a bit, so that's probably why I keep thinking of things he could do in this story. He's not my main or anything though. My main has only been in three chapters so far. I wonder if anyone can guess who she is?**


	5. Yorick and Ivern: the Troublemakers

**Yorick and Ivern: The Troublemakers**

Just as the daycare staff members finally calm Gnar down to his usual form and start to lead people towards the busses, disaster strikes! The other half of the daycare staff members that went to look for the missing toddlers come sprinting down the road yelling "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

At first, no one knows what is wrong. If anything, the returning staff members should be happy, because the five missing toddlers are with them. And not only are the toddlers with them, but they are laughing! Laughing….

Suddenly, the daycare staff members realize the problem. The Shadow Isles toddlers only laugh at destruction. So if they are all laughing, that means….

As the five missing toddlers and the daycare staff run towards them, a grey spot appears on the horizon. "What's that?" Nami asks.

"I don't know," a staff member replies. "Fog, maybe?"

The toddlers and staff members from the daycare continue to stand there and stare at the greyness, even as the staff members from the search party run towards them. They begin to discern distinct shapes in the haze of grey. Suddenly, everyone gasps as the greyness comes into terrifying focus. What everyone thought was one grey blob is actually hundreds of tiny, grey Mist Walkers chasing after toddler Yorick!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screams, joining the others in running away from the Mist Walkers.

"HOW DID HE SUMMON SO MANY AS A TODDLER?!" one daycare employee asks.

"I DON'T KNOW!" another yells.

Everyone keeps running, but the Mist Walkers are closing in….

"I'LL PROTECT YOU!" a toddler yells. Everyone is shocked to see what looks like a little kid tree standing in front of them. Of course, they're used to seeing Maokai, but this isn't him. As they watch, the tree-kid raises his arms, causing a bunch of corn to grow in front of them. "There! That's better!" the tree-kid exclaims, before promptly fainting.

"Quick! Everyone hide in the corn! Maybe the Mist Walkers won't see us," a daycare staff member yells, picking up the tree-kid as he says so and carrying him through a gap in the corn. All the other champions and chaperones follow, and are surprised to find a path running through the corn.

"Well, that won't keep them out!" another staff member exclaims, at the same time as another one yells "How did he grow all that as a toddler?!"

"Quick! Follow the yellow corn row!" another staff member exclaims, leading the run down the path. Soon, though, another problem presents itself. A split appears in the path. Everyone goes right, then right again at the next split… only to discover they've gone in a circle and the Mist Walkers are right in front of them!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone yells, running in random directions. Unfortunately, it turns out the corn hedge is actually a huge corn maze, causing everyone to get lost AND surrounded by Mist Walkers!

"RUN!" Shen yells, Akali, Kennen and Zed following close behind. They come to an intersection only to discover more Mist Walkers coming at them from the other direction! "AAAH!" the young ninjas yell, quickly taking off down the only path available to them.

In another part of the maze, a daycare worker sighs as he struggles to run and carry the sleeping tree-kid at the same time. "Some use you are," he grumbles. He turns a corner only to be ambushed by a horde of Mist Walkers! He tries to turn around, but more Mist Walkers jump out from between the walls of corn behind him and block the way!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he yells, causing the Mist Walkers to screech in response, and the tree-kid to wake up.

"I'll protect you!" the tree-kid yells, his legs elongating into pokey roots that knock the Mist Walkers in front of him over.

Thinking quickly, the daycare staff member spins the tree-kid around, causing his root legs to hit all the Mist Walkers and knock them over! As the Mist Walkers growl and look around in confusion, the daycare staff member runs away with the tree-kid safe in his arms. "Thanks," the staff member says, only to discover the kid has fainted again.

Elsewhere, Rengar is hiding behind a cornstalk just off the path. "All those babies hiding from the monsters. I'm gonna hunt one!" Rengar exclaims confidently. Unfortunately, he says this out loud, causing a nearby Mist Walker to hear him and pounce on him!

"WAAAAAAH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Rengar yells, barely able to shove the Mist Walker away before bursting out from between the cornstalks and running down the path, the Mist Walker close behind.

Unfortunately, not everyone can run as fast as Rengar, and many of the young champions, such as Lux, are getting tired. As Lux turns a corner, she quickly squeezes between the corn stalks on the edge of the path and hides in them, trying desperately to stifle her loud breathing so the Mist Walkers don't hear her.

As Lux hides, she tries to come up with a plan. After all, lots of grown-ups have called her smart. At first, Lux can't think of anything. How can she, a small little girl, fend the monsters off when even the bigger, tougher kids can't? Then she realizes the better question to ask may be: how are the kids slower and weaker than her surviving? After all, she hasn't seen anyone get hurt yet….

Suddenly, Lux has an idea! What if the monsters aren't trying to attack them? What if they just want to play Hide n' Go Seek? After all, no one is hurt. That must be it!

This positive train of thought nearly causes Lux to jump out of the corn stalks and invite the Mist Walkers to play, that is, until she realizes she could get hurt if she is wrong. Lux pauses for a second, before smiling and walking out anyways. She has been practicing her Light Binding, so if the monster tries to hurt her, she can just stun it!

"Hello!" Lux calls cheerfully to the Mist Walker that was walking away. The Mist Walker turns around and makes a gurgling sound, then comes charging towards her! Lux holds her ground, but starts reaching behind her for a stick on the ground just in case she needs to channel her powers through something.

She needn't have bothered. As the Mist Walker gets closer, it slows down, until it comes to a stop in front of her and tilts its head to the side, studying her. Then its gaping mouth forms into a smile, and it lightly nudges her arm.

"Yay! You're friendly!" Lux cheers. "Want some petting?" she asks, mistaking the zombie-like creature for an ugly dog. She reaches out her hand to pet the creature, but is distracted by more Mist Walkers appearing. They stop a few feet away from Lux and sit down, as though waiting for her to do something. "I know! A magic trick!" Lux exclaims, shooting a glowing orb into the air like a rescue flare. The Mist Walkers make gurgling noises and smile, seeming to like the show.

The daycare staff members, however, mistake the orb of light for an actual rescue flare, and, despite being chased by multiple Mist Walkers, they all run towards that direction in hopes of rescuing whoever sent out the flare. Many of the kids run that way as well, since they don't have any better plan.

"It's ok, they're friendly!" Lux cheers, as the first daycare employee comes around the corner and gasps at the twenty Mist Walkers surrounding Lux. As more people enter, Lux continues to share the good news. After a few minutes, however, Lux starts to get bored. No one is paying her any attention, not even the Mist Walkers, so she decides to search the maze for anyone who might still be running or hiding. She hasn't gotten far, however, before she hears someone yell "That was too quick! I wanted to see them run longer."

"Hahaha! Those fools were so scared!" another voice chimes in.

"You were scared too," the first voice mocks.

"Was not!" the second voice exclaims.

"Was too!" the first voice retorts.

"Was not!" the second voice exclaims. "I'm gonna be immortal!" he brags.

"Then why are you scared the zombies are gonna bite you?" the first voice asks.

"Was not!" the second voice exclaims. "Why are you scared they're gonna steal your soul?" the second voice asks.

"Was not!" the first voice exclaims.

"Why are you scared they're gonna slobber on you?" a third voice asks.

There is a pause, then the first two children laugh. "You're scared of slobber? What a baby!" the second voice exclaims.

"OLAF'S A BABY! OLAF'S A BABY!" the first voice exclaims. Lux frowns as she hears this, realizing these are probably the Shadow Isle kids. Sure enough, as she sneaks around the corner, she realizes the first voice belongs to Karthus and the second to Mordekaiser.

"AM NOT!" Olaf yells. "But if I get too dirty, mom makes me take a bath, and I hate baths!"

The other two children's teasing smiles fade, and they nod their heads. "Baths are the worst," Mordekaiser agrees.

"The worst!" Karthus echoes.

"Yeah!" Yorick agrees. Only Sona remains silent, both because she's mute and because she's not as gross as the Shadow Island guys.

"You guys are my bestest friends!" Yorick blurts out, putting an end to the insults. "You, and you, and you, and you, and all of you!" he exclaims, pointing first at his four human friends, then patting a Mist Walker on the head.

"You're my bestest friend too!" Olaf cheers.

"I wish the chase lasted longer," Mordekaiser sighs. "That would've been funny!"

"Sorry," Yorick replies. "They don't wanna chase. They want friends. I can't make them chase anymore."

Upon hearing this, Lux gasps. "You were making them chase people?!" she asks, causing the five scheming kids to notice her for the first time.

"Yeah, so?" Mordekaiser says, sounding annoyed.

"I'M TELLING!" Lux yells, running back towards the adults.

"TATTLETALE! TATTLETALE!" the mischief makers yell as they run after her, except for Sona, who makes an angry screeching sound on her Etwahl instead.

Lux races back to the rest of the people from her daycare, fully ready to tattle, but when she reaches them, an adult counts Lux and the five troublemakers, says "Oh good, that's all of them," and starts walking towards the busses, the other adults and children following suit, while the Mist Walkers turn around and head back towards the graveyard. However, because of all the terror in the maze, everyone forgot there is one more child now: the tree-kid. One of the children is still in the maze with no vision on him, and it's the one champion you never want to underestimate….

"FACE THE WIND!" a kid suddenly yells, charging out of the maze towards the Mist Walkers. Lux's plan of tattling is thwarted as everyone turns to stare at young Yasuo challenging the Mist Walkers. Apparently, Yasuo never heard that the Mist Walkers are friendly, being a loner and all. "HASAGI!" Yasuo yells as the Mist Walkers turn to face him. What follows next is a flurry of tornadoes, dashes, pokes with a stick (because kid Yasuo doesn't have a sword, but he found a stick), and punches. When it is over, all that is left of the Mist Walkers are piles of dust on the ground that blow back to the graveyard on the wind.

"HOW DID HE DEFEAT ALL THEM AS A TODDLER?!" an amazed daycare employee asks, marveling at the powers of a toddler champion for the third time that day.

This time, however, one of his co-workers chuckles. "Dude, Yasuo is OP! If you didn't want him to do that, you should have banned him from coming here."

"Duh! How could I forget?" the first employee replies, chuckling slightly. "Well, I guess we better get all of the children onto the busses."

"So are we keeping this tree-kid?" the guy holding the tree-kid asks.

"I guess," another guy replies. Just then, his phone vibrates. "Oh hey, it's a text from Riot HQ. They said a tree-kid named Treebeard the Int is headed to our daycare!" Then he frowns. "Wait a sec… isn't that the name of a character in _Lord of the Rings_?"

Just then, his phone vibrates again. "Oh wait, here's another text. 'Jk, his name is Ivern the Green Father.'" The daycare employee frowns. "Maybe it's because he's a toddler, but what kind of 'Green Father' traps kids in a corn maze with zombies? He doesn't sound like a very good dad."

"Corn mazes are fun!" Ivern exclaims, randomly waking up, then suddenly fainting again.

"Ok, this kid is creeping me out," the guy carrying Ivern exclaims.

"On that note… to the busses!"

 **AN: Why do the toddlers of Pentakill like scaring people so much? You'll have to wait and see! Why couldn't I think of anything funny to write about Yorick? I don't know. And who is my main? It is Lux! She's not too hard to play, good for a beginner like myself, and her cheerfulness inspires me to stay somewhat cheerful even when a game isn't going well. Anyways, feel free to review.**

 **jim chen: Glad you like it! There will definitely be more Jhin jokes at some point, just not for another chapter or two since I want all the characters to be in this story a bit.**


	6. The Elsa Contest

**The Elsa Contest**

Ashe is happy. She just finished watching _Frozen_ and thought it was the greatest movie ever! In fact, she is so happy that she starts to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen."

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."

"HEY!" Ashe exclaims, because Sejuani interrupted her and sang the second part. "I'm the queen! I wanna sing the Elsa song!"

"No, me!" Sejuani insists.

"The cold never bothered me anyways!"

Ashe and Sejuani both turn to stare at Lissandra, who had just sung.

"That's the ending!" Ashe exclaims. "That doesn't go there!"

"Yeah!" Sejuani agrees. "And I'm playing Elsa!" she exclaims, glaring at Ashe and Lissandra as though daring them to say otherwise.

"It's true! I like the cold," Lissandra replies. "And I'm playing Elsa. You can play Anna, Say-hey-knee, and Ashe can be Olaf."

"NO!" Sejuani and Ashe exclaim.

"I'm playing Elsa!" Sejuani exclaims. "And that's not how my name sounds!"

"Well your name sounds stupid," Lissandra replies.

"No, YOUR name sounds stupid! It sounds like an ugly lizard!" Sejuani replies.

"Yeah, and I'm not playing a GUY snow-person!" Ashe exclaims. "Olaf can be Olaf. OLAF!" Ashe yells across the room.

Olaf briefly looks in her direction before resuming his conversation with Karthus.

Sejuani rolls her eyes. "If you want him to listen, do this!" she exclaims, walking over to Olaf and grabbing his arm.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" Olaf exclaims, as Sejuani drags him over to where Ashe and Lissandra are staring at her.

"Olaf, you're playing Olaf!" Sejuani announces.

"O-okay?" Olaf says. He's confused, but decides not to ask questions because Sejuani is scary.

"Yeah, you just stand right here and be Olaf, and I'll be Elsa. Yay!" Ashe cheers.

"Nuh-uh! I'm playing Elsa, because I'm the strongest!" Sejuani exclaims.

"No, I'm playing Elsa, because I have the bestest ice powers!" Lissandra exclaims.

"But I'm the prettiest and most princessy!" Ashe wails.

"I AM MAOKAI!"

Everyone turns to stare at Maokai. "Well, at least he doesn't want to play Elsa," Ashe says.

"I AM MAOKAI!" Maokai repeats. He has just finished watching a movie too, only the movie he watched was _Guardians of the Galaxy_. Should he have really been watching a PG13- rated movie? Should Kennen, Shen, and Jhin have been familiar with R-rated Deadpool, for that matter? Probably not, but since the daycare staff are terrible babysitters, that's what he saw. Because of that, he is pretending to be Groot.

"I am Ivern!" Ivern says, walking over to Maokai. Ivern also saw _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and liked Groot.

"I AM MAOKAI!" Maokai replies.

"I am Ivern," Ivern replies, holding a branch-like hand out to Maokai.

"I AM MAOKAI!" Maokai repeats, high-fiving Ivern.

"We are Maokai and Ivern!" they say at the same time. Somehow, the two of them have communicated their intentions to be friends and both play Groot even though all they said were their names.

Unfortunately, the three young tribe-leaders of the Freljord aren't as easy-going as Ivern. "Shut up!" Ashe exclaims, as the two tree-kids continue to say their names. She then continues to tell them to shut up each time they say their name.

"Stoooooooop! Sejuani whines, going over to Maokai and trying to drag him away like she did to Olaf. Unfortunately, Maokai is made out of wood and a lot heavier to drag. She is only able to drag him over a few inches before getting exhausted. She then tries to push Ivern, but the same thing happens. After that, she joins Ashe in telling them to shut up.

Only Lissandra doesn't seem bothered by all the annoying talking, and that's because she has a plan.

"LiiiiiiiiiSANDRA!" Lissandra yells, stepping in-between Maokai and Ivern and unleashing her ice-powers on the two grass-types. "Yay! It's super-effective!" she cheers. In fact, as she looks around, she realizes she accidently froze Ashe and Sejuani as well. Of course, she is not upset about this, rather the opposite. If anyone asks, she would tell them she planned on freezing all of them the whole time. Only Olaf managed to escape, because he had already ran away earlier right after Maokai showed up.

"See, I have the best powers, so I get to play Elsa now!" Lissandra exclaims proudly.

Unfortunately, her triumph is short-lived, as the daycare staff soon notice what she did. They then send Annie to defrost the four champions, which Annie is more than happy to do. Being able to shoot fire at people AND not get in trouble for it? Sounds like a dream come true! Unfortunately, being Annie, she gets a bit carried away….

"You smell like burning! Hahaha!" Annie laughs, as Ashe and Sejuani frantically try to extinguish their burning hair. As for Maokai and Ivern, they now have less leaves than before.

The whole freezing-then-burning incident convinces Ashe and Sejuani to let Lissandra play Elsa… at least for now….

 **AN: I have younger cousins who like** _ **Frozen**_ **. Apparently, there's a snowman named Olaf in the movie, and there's an Olaf in this game, and I had this chapter idea.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I should be able to get a chapter out at least once every other week, as long as people want to keep reading them of course.**


	7. Haunted House of Horrors

**Haunted House of Horrors**

 **AN: Hey, so I'm getting a bit board of this story. This chapter is less about the child champions and more of a spooky haunted house thing. I was trying to get it out by Halloween, but whoops. Anyways, here it is.**

After Annie burnt the last daycare down, the toddler champions and their chaperones are forced to switch daycares yet again. There's just one problem: there aren't any more daycares in the city!

"Alright, here's what's going on," a daycare staff member says after spending nearly an hour on the phone. "There's no more daycares for us to go to, but I found a house that someone is renting out because they're on vacation. It's going to be a little crowded with all of us there, but it will do." With that, everyone gets on the busses and heads for the house.

When they arrive at the house, however, the daycare staff realize that the house looks nothing like the picture of it they saw. "We're not going in that creepy old house, are we?" Lulu asks nervously, gesturing at the falling-apart house in the middle of nowhere as Pix buries his tiny head in Lulu's shoulder, afraid to look at the house.

"No," a daycare staff member agrees, "there must be some mistake. It says this is the address, but that can't be right!"

The daycare staff then get into an argument about what to do. The staff members are so busy arguing that they don't notice certain toddler champions starting to glow orange, but THEY notice alright, because today is Halloween, the day when spooky champions are at their strongest! The daycare staff don't notice as these champions ghost, fly, and clone-swap their way off the bus….

Eventually, the daycare staff members decide everyone should get off the bus and check the house out. The remaining toddlers hesitantly approach the house, while the daycare staff members approach it faster, because they aren't scared, why would they be scared? There is no logical reason to be scared….

"THE END IS NEAR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" all the toddlers and daycare staff members scream. Then the daycare staff members laugh nervously as they realize it's just Fiddlesticks.

"Alright Fiddle, you've had your fun, time to get back in line with the other children," a staff member says.

"THE END IS NEAR!" Fiddlesticks repeats, then he turns into a flock of crows and flies away!

"HEY! GET BACK HERE MISTER! YOU'VE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A TIME-OUT!" a daycare staff member yell as the flock of quickly fleeing crows. Yet he and everyone else can't help but worry something bad is about to happen….

The daycare staff approach the house slower this time, but are still determined not to show their fear. After a brief argument of "You first." "No, after you," one daycare staff member knocks on the door. Everyone holds their breath, afraid something terrible is about to happen, but instead nothing happens. The staff member knocks again, even daring to call out "Hello?" but once again, there is no reply. Slowly, she pushes open the door….

BOOOOOOING!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone yells. The champions and daycare staff were so focused on the door opening and worrying that something would jump out of it that they didn't realize there was danger behind them! The boing-ing sound was a bunch of jack-in-the boxes popping open in the bushes behind them! As everyone screams, two laughing Shaco's jump out of the bushes with knives in their hands!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone yells, running away as the Shaco's run towards them. Since the Shaco's are blocking their escape to the busses, they take cover in the only other place available: the spooky house.

"Quick! Lock the door!" one daycare staff member yells. Another daycare staff member frantically grasps at the door handle in the dark, until an audible _Click_ is heard. People start to calm down slightly, but tense up again as they realize the house is pitch-black inside. No one can see the inside of the house… or what horrors might be lurking within….

"Why so serious? AHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone yells as Shaco teleports through the door into the room, his teleport briefly lighting up the room and revealing his location, before the room, and Shaco's location, once again fade into a dark mystery. Everyone panics and runs away from where Shaco was. Unfortunately, the house is large, and because everyone is running in different directions, they end up splitting up into different rooms, each one containing different horrors….

"Are we safe?" Ashe whimpers, as Shaco's laughter finally fades away after getting farther and farther away.

"For now," Sejuani says, trying to stay brave.

"We can't stay here. We need a plan to get outside," Lissandra says, but she's too scared to think of one.

"Eww! The wall is SLIMY!" Ashe groans. Then she trips and falls. "EWW! THE FLOOR IS SLIMY TOO!" she wails.

"What could be causing that?" Lissandra wonders.

"I'll punch it in the face!" Sejuani announces. She swings her fist around in anticipation… and is surprised when she hits something. "Huh?" Sejuani says, confused, looking in the direction of her fist just as a four eyes open in front of it.

"DODO-DODO-DODO-DODOOOOOOOOOO!" Kog Maw sings cheerfully, his mouth opening in a huge, barf-filled smile as he notices the meal that just bumped into him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the three Freljordians yell, running away from the Void creature. Before they can exit the room, however, another Void creature blocks their path.

"OMNOMNOM!" Chogath yells, eager to eat some people as well. The three Freljordians find themselves backed against a wall as the Void monsters close in….

Meanwhile, in the next room over, Nasus and Renekton are bumping into walls. "Oww! I wish we had a light!" Renekton exclaims.

"Then you shoulda brought a flashlight," Nausus grumbles.

"No, you shoulda!" Renekton exclaims.

"I have a light," a voice replies, as the room becomes bathed in an eerie green glow.

"Thank you!" Nausus replies, walking towards the light. "If it wasn't for my idiot brother—"

"You're the idiot!" Renekton exclaims, stomping towards the light as well. The two brothers are so busy arguing that they don't notice the light is coming from Thresh's lantern until they are standing right in front of him, causing them to gasp and Thresh to cackle evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" the brothers yell, sprinting away as Thresh throws his chains at them!

In yet another room, several champions are getting annoyed at Kalista's epic fail attempts at haunting them.

"Wooooooooooo! I'm haaaaaaaaaaaaaaunting youuuuuuuuuuuu!" Kalista announces standing right in front of Garen and waving her arms around like she's having a seizure.

Evelynn facepalms. "You don't just say you're haunting them, you have to do something scary! Watch," Evelynn says. She disappears, then reappears behind Garen. "BOO!" she yells.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Garen screams, turning around to face Evelynn while simultaneously backing away.

"See?" Evelynn says smugly, causing Kalista to pout.

"I coulda done that too!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"HASAGI!"

The two arguing Shadow Isle champions find themselves at the center of a Yasuo tornado. Yasuo was getting board because he hadn't had a chance to show off his OP skills lately, so he is randomly doing so now. The two ghostly champions are forced to retreat so that their wounds can heal. As everyone cheers at Yasuo's success, one champion has a different idea.

"Face the AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yasuo yells. He was about to attack Kindred, when suddenly Kindred's Mark appeared on him!

Lamb leaps forward and shoots three arrows at Yasuo, but Yasuo windwalls, dashes, and runs away as fast as he can with tears streaming down his cheeks. He's heard enough about Kindred to know what The Mark means.

What he doesn't notice is that Lamb wasn't actually aiming to hit him with the arrows, or that she is now standing still and laughing as the mark remains shining on the now vacant ground. The real Mark of Kindred shows up randomly and follows the target around, but earlier this morning when Lamb was board, she helped Wolf carve the mark design into a flashlight that, when turned on, looks the same as the real mark.

"Nicely done, Wolf," Lamb says, high-fiving Wolf as he floats down from the ceiling, the flashlight still clamped between his teeth. "We pranked him good!"

Wolf sighs. "I wish we got to chase him though," he grumbles as he drops the flashlight on the floor and struggles to flip the switch off with his paw.

"Someday," Lamb replies, petting the top of Wolf's head to calm him down.

As Yasuo continues to run around the house crying, Jhin is panicking for a different reason. "B-but why would Lamb shoot three arrows? Death has to come from four shots! FOUR!" Jhin closes his eyes, and when he opens them, he is back at a daycare and laying on a nap mat.

"Thank goodness, it was just a nightmare!" Jhin exclaims, laughing. "I knew there was no way Kindred would actually kill people with three arrow shots.

Suddenly, Jhin hears evil laughter. He looks around, but he can't find the source of the laughter. Then he realizes with a jolt that the daycare is completely empty. No one else is there but him! Suddenly, he realizes the laughter sounds familiar. It is the laughter of one of the other champions, and the champion is….

"No. No!" Jhin wails, as he realizes what is happening.

"Yessssssssssssss…" a voice hisses.

Jhin blinks, and when his eyes open, he is back in the spooky house. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jhin wails, as he sees Nocturn floating over him.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees! All of that happened!" Nocturn cackles.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jhin cries, running away with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the house is lit with an orange glow. All of the spooky champions lose their weapons and adult powers. The darkness inside the house also fades, because it had been Nocturn's doing all along. It is the middle of the day and the sun is out, after all.

The daycare staff quickly sprint around the house, frantically searching for hurt champions. Miraculously no one is dead or even seriously hurt. Kog Maw and Cho Gath need to be defrosted because the Freljordians froze them, but that's no biggie. Nausus, Renekton, and Thresh are in need of some Band-Aids, but now that toddler Thresh's lantern is back on the Shadow Isles and not in his hands that isn't too worrying. Shaco's knife turns out to be just a toy, but that is no laughing matter; the daycare staff are debating if a year of time-out is a good punishment. Fiddlesticks needs to be brought down from the roof, because when he lost his powers, he turned back into a scarecrow and got stuck on the roof, but he weighs so little that the daycare staff easily do so. Really, the worst problem right now is that Yasuo and Jhin won't stop crying.

After listening to Yasuo cry for a full ten minutes, Lamb sighs. "It was just a prank, see?" she says, flicking on the flashlight, but the sight of the Mark only causes Yasuo to run away and cry louder! "Idiot," Lamb grumbles.

Meanwhile, no one can figure out why Jhin is crying. When asked, he just mumbles "…four." Since there's nothing the daycare staff can do if he's not willing to talk about his problems, they decide to let him cry himself out, and they just start looking for another daycare instead.


	8. Mean Markswomen

**Mean Markswomen**

 **AN: So I glanced at the boards again and all the Yasuo hate posts had been replaced by Vayne ones. Then I saw a Youtube video called "Mean Elves" by OnlyLeigh, and had this idea. It's a parody of the** _ **Mean Girls**_ **movie. Enjoy!**

 **AN: So that was back in November. I started writing another story and got distracted, but here this is now.**

The daycare staff are searching for another daycare, when suddenly, all of the toddlers start magically glowing. When the glowing stops, they are all teenagers!

"Oh, good. There weren't any more daycares to send them to anyways, but now we can just send them to high school," a daycare staff member says. The daycare staff then find a new high school that is under construction. The walls and things are all built, but there's no furniture yet, so there aren't any students that go there yet, making it the perfect place to put the teenage champions….

Time skip Time skip Time skip

Tristana yawns as she gets off the bus. Turning into a teenager suddenly is exhausting! She walks up to the high school and opens the door. Her eyes widen as she sees the variety of human, animal, and spectral teenagers that await her in the hallway inside. In Tristana's home town of Bandle City, there were only yordles. Welp, time to make a good first impression!

Taking a deep breath, Tristana begins to walk down the hallway. She looks around at the other students, wondering who she should talk to, who might want to be her friend. She sees a guy in a Noxus sports jersey talking loudly while making a basketball-dunking motion with his arm, a plant girl growing a flower in the middle of the hallway then picking it and giving it to her boyfriend, and… a talking robot? Tristana is fascinated by how different this school is from her hometown of Bandle City. But who should she be friends with?

"You new here?" someone asks.

Tristana turns around and is relieved to find a nice looking yordle girl is talking to her. "Yeah," Tristana replies.

The girl giggles. "I thought so. You seemed all confusabobulated."

"Uh…" Tristana says, not sure if confusabobulated is a real word or not. "…yeah, I've never left Bandle City, so this is a bit strange to me."

"Never?!" the other yordle gasps. "Well, then this must be shocking! It was a bit shocking for me at first too," the girl continues, "and I used to live with fairies, so that's saying something! Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you to Pix!" the yordle girl says. "My name is Lulu, and this is Pix!"

Tristana screams as what she thought was just a fly buzzing near Lulu's shoulder grows into a yordle-sized fairy!

"It's ok, he's friendly," Lulu says, at the same time as Pix says "Yo, what's up?"

"N-Nice to meet you. I'm Tristana," Tristana says. "That's cool that you can change your size."

"It comes in handy," Pix agrees, smiling. In his larger form, he looks human, with dark skin, a purple t-shirt, and blue jeans. The only thing marking him as a fairy are his purple eyes and wings which, even when he folds them up like they currently are, still noticeably poke through the back of his shirt.

"Want us to show you around?" Lulu offers.

"Sure," Tristana agrees, glad that Lulu and Pix seem like they want to be her friends.

"Great!" Lulu says cheerfully. "Lunchtime is in a few minutes, so I can show you where and where not to sit."

"I'm glad to have people like you to show me around," Tristana comments. "I take it you've been going here awhile," Tristana says, turning left at a hallway split, then quickly turning around as she realizes Lulu and Pix turned the other way.

"Nope!" Lula answers cheerfully. "We only got here a minute before you did."

"What?!" Tristana gasps. "But then how do you know where everything is?" she questions, as she once again turns the wrong way at the end of a hallway and has to turn around to keep following Lulu and Pix.

"Easy! Pix's size isn't the only thing that can change. Time can too! Sometimes, one minute is actually two days!"

Tristana just gives Lulu a blank stare.

"You know, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey?"

As Tristana just keeps staring blankly, Lulu and Pix sigh and facepalm as they realize Tristana hasn't seen their favorite show: _Doctor Who_.

"You'll have to come over my place sometime and watch _Doctor Who_ ," Lulu decides, "but for now, let us show you around the lunchroom."

"That's the dumb jock table," Pix announces, pointing at a table where the guy in the Noxus sports jersey that Tristana saw earlier is wrestling a guy in a Demacia sports-jersey as their friends cheer them on.

"That one's the nerd table," Pix says, pointing to another table where a guy in a _Robots Rule!_ T-shirt is arguing with a guy in a _My Other Cannon is a Hammer_ t-shirt about whether Star Wars or Star Trek is better.

"And that one…" Pix shudders.

"Beware the mean markswomen," Lulu whispers. "They are not purple, not purple at all!"

"Uh, oookay…." Tristana says, confused.

"She means they're not very nice," Pix translates.

"Oh, ok," Tristana replies.

"Just look at them!" Lulu exclaims, sitting down at a lunch table with Pix and gesturing for Tristana to join them. "That's Ashe, she's a dumb blond," Lulu says, pointing to one of the girls at the Mean Markswomen table. "The girl next to her is Miss Fortune, and as for the third one," she shudders. "Beware of Vayne. She's the most popular girl in school… and the meanest."

"They don't seem that mean," Tristana says, looking over at their table as Ashe and Miss Fortune laugh at something funny Vayne said.

"Oh no! They're looking this way!" Lulu gulps. Sure enough, Vayne is looking straight at Tristana. Vayne stands up, gesturing for her friends to follow.

"I haven't seen you here before. You must be new," Vayne states.

"Um, yeah. My name's Tristana," Tristana replies.

"I'm Vayne, but you probably already knew that," Vayne giggles. Then she sees Lulu and Pix and frowns at them. "Eww! Why are you hanging out with those losers? You should eat lunch with us," she says, turning back to Tristana and smiling again.

"Umm…" Tristana mumbles.

Just then, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

"Aww, too bad, we were just getting to know each other," Vayne pouts. "You should totally eat lunch with us tomorrow though."

"Um, ok," Tristana says awkwardly, walking away to class.

"Why did you agree to eat lunch with them?!" Lulu asks, catching up with Tristana in the hallway.

"Well, I didn't want to be rude," Tristana replies, "although she was rude to you. I can see what you mean about her. Now what do I do?"

"Just don't sit with them," Lulu replies. "They'll eventually be rude to you either way."

"Actually… what if you do sit with them and pretend to be their friend?" Pix suggests. "Then you can tell us all the weird stuff they do. It'll be hilarious!"

"Omg, yes!" Lulu exclaims. "That would be soooo purple!"

"Why do you keep saying purple?" Tristana asks.

"It's because SHE'S 'purple'," Pix replies, making a cuckoo motion with his hand.

Lulu sees the motion and giggles. "What was that, Tinkerbell?"

Pix chuckles and shakes his head. "If you call me that one more time…"

Tristana can tell he's not really angry though. She has a feeling these nicknames are an inside joke between the two of them, the kind that close friends have.

Just then, the bell rings.

"Oopsies, there's the bell. See you later, Tristana!" Lulu says, hurrying off to class.

Tristana's classes pass by in a blur. Before she knows it, it is lunchtime of the next day!

Tristana walks into the lunchroom, eager and just a tad nervous to begin her (and Lulu and Pix's) plan to pretend to befriend the Mean Markswomen. She walks over to their lunch table with a smile on her face, but is stopped by a gasp from Vayne.

"WHAT are you WEARING?!" Vayne exclaims.

"Huh?" Tristana asks, not sure what is wrong with her outfit. Sure, she isn't wearing her fancy Rocket Girl outfit that she wore yesterday to make a good first impression, but her go-to outfit of camouflage and gloves isn't that ugly, right?

"Today is Thursday!" Vayne announces, as though it's a big deal. "We wear our Heartseeker outfits on Thursday!"

"Like, duh!" Ashe exclaims.

Tristana looks at the two of them, and sure enough, they are wearing their Heartseeker outfits. Miss Fortune, however, is not.

"Err, sorry, I don't have a Heartseeker outfit," Tristana replies, "but at least I'm not the only one," she says, smiling at Miss Fortune.

Miss Fortune rolls her eyes. "Puh-lease! This IS my Heartseeker outfit!" Miss Fortune exclaims, gesturing to her typical pirate outfit. "Heartseeker outfits are skimpy and red, and this fits the description," Miss Fortune says, gesturing to her skimpy top and swishing her long, red hair.

"It's ok this time, I suppose," Vayne says to Tristana, "but next time, I expect you to follow the rules." Vayne then continues to list off other rules that she expects Tristana (and Ashe, and Miss Fortune) to follow. "I mean, if you want to hang out with us, you can't be walking around like some fashion noob. Git Gud!" Vayne exclaims.

"Yeah," Ashe and Miss Fortune echo.

Just then, the end of lunch bell rings. As the Mean Markswomen make their way off to their next classes, Lulu and Pix head over to Tristana. "So? What kinds of zany things did those markswomen do?" Lulu asks, bouncing up and down eagerly as she waits for the news.

Tristana sighs. "Well, they yelled at me for not wearing a Heartseeker outfit because it's Thursday even though I don't have one, and then they listed off a bunch of other fashion rules to follow! I don't know if I can keep hanging out with them with all these rules!"

"They actually said that? Fo' real?" Pix asks. "Hahaha! That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard! You've got to keep hanging with them so we can laugh at all the funny stuff they do."

"Yea!" Lulu cheers.

"Well… ok," Tristana replies.

Before long, it's the weekend, and Tristana finds herself at Vayne's house, where Vayne, Miss Fortune, and Ashe are frantically working to get the yearbooks out in time.

"Hmm, what picture should I go with?" Vayne asks. She has a hundred pictures of herself spread out on her bed as she tries to decide which one should be her yearbook picture.

"This one!" Ashe suggests immediately, pointing at one of the pictures.

"No, this one's the best," Miss Fortune says, pointing to a different picture.

"What about this one?" Tristana suggests innocently, pointing to a picture of Vayne taking a selfie, her face scrunched up in a goofy way because that's the current selfie trend. Tristana isn't really serious though, she just wants Vayne to use that one because it'll make her look bad.

Vayne turns to Tristana and gasps, and for a moment, Tristana is afraid Vayne is going to yell at her. Then Vayne smiles. "Tristana! That is the best idea ever!" she squeals. She turns to Ashe and Miss Fortune. "Listen up! This year, everyone's yearbook picture will be an ugly selfie. Anyone who's yearbook picture isn't an ugly selfie isn't cool enough to hang out with us, so make sure to let them know that for the rest of the year. Now, get to it people! Let's make this yearbook!"

"B-But I don't have an ugly selfie!" Ashe whines.

"Well then, I guess you better hurry up and take one if you want to hang out with us," Vayne says, turning her back on Ashe and turning to Tristana instead. "Tristana, would you pass the stapler?"

"Sure thing," Tristana says, smiling at Vayne, who smiles back. Tristana can't help but feel good that she, a new markswomen, was able to help Vayne out more than Ashe.

Time skip Time skip Time skip

"So, what kind of wacky stuff did Vayne and her friends do?" Lulu asks as she walks down the hall with Tristana at school on Monday.

Tristana shrugs. "We worked on the yearbook, that's about it."

"I bet they were making a bunch of dumb comments while they were doing it, am I right? Eh?" Pix asks, elbowing Tristana.

"Not really," Tristana replies.

"Tristana! Where've you been?" Vayne asks as she spots Tristana, Miss Fortune following behind.

"See you later," Tristana says to Lulu and Pix, immediately walking over to Vayne and Miss Fortune and talking to them. Lulu and Pix give each other a confused look, but Tristana is too busy talking to the Mean Markswomen to notice.

"What happened to her?" Lulu asks.

"I don't know, and I don't like it," Pix replies.

Time skip Time skip Time skip

"Hey Tristana, my cousin is having a Halloween party and you're, like, totally invited!" Vayne says to Tristana a few days after the yearbook making. The two of them are walking down the hallway at school together, but Ashe and Miss Fortune aren't around.

"Great! What are we wearing?" Tristana asks.

"Whatever you like," Vayne replies, "as long as it's a normal outfit. It's just a party, not a costume party."

"Cool, thanks," Tristana replies.

"Oh, and could you invite Miss Fortune for me? I have a lot of work to do on the yearbooks still, so I don't have time to text her."

"Sure thing!" Tristana replies, now used to Vayne's unusual requests and eager to fulfill them. "Do you want me to invite Ashe too?"

"That loser?" Vayne huffs. "As if! It took her three hours to take a yearbook-worthy ugly selfie. THREE HOURS! I mean, you're new, and yours was ready to go. Ashe should be more like you," Vayne says, smiling.

"Aww, thanks," Tristana replies. She likes being friends with Vayne, and wishes she could be Vayne's best friend instead of Miss Fortune. If only… wait a minute!"

Tristana smirks as she comes up with a mean plan for how to be Vayne's best friend.

 _Vayne's cousin is having a costume party_ , Tristana texts Miss Fortune, _and you're invited! Make sure to wear the most outrageous costume ever, because there is a prize for the best one. Ttyl!_

Tristana laughs evilly, then sits back and waits for her plan to be put into motion….

Time skip Time skip Time skip

Tristana is having fun talking to people at the party, when suddenly Miss Fortune enters the house in a cowgirl outfit!

"MISS FORTUNE?!" Vayne exclaims. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING A COWGIRL OUTFIT?!"

"I-I thought it was a costume party," Miss Fortune mumbles.

"LIKE, OMG, GG, REPORT NOOB FRIEND FOR BEING A FASHION NOOB!" Vayne yells.

"B-but—"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"WAAAAAAH!" Miss Fortune cries, running away from the party.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" Vayne exclaims, causing everyone else at the party, who was staring at her, to go back to partying.

Time skip Time skip Time skip

"Ugh, I can't believe my friends were such looser noobs!" Vayne complains as she works on the yearbook. "I'm glad you're not a looser noob," Vayne tells Tristana.

"Why thank you," Tristana replies.

"Say, Tristana? What goofy quote should I put next to these two losers' names? Like, they're so weird, I don't even know them."

"Let me see," Tristana says, looking to see what losers Vayne is talking about. The yearbook is now full of everyone's goofy selfies and Vayne is finishing up putting a funny word or saying next to everyone's name that goes with their goofy picture.

Tristana looks at the pictures and are surprised they are pictures of Lulu and Pix. She kind of wants to tell Vayne they aren't losers… but then Vayne wouldn't like her, and Vayne is a better friend anyways. Besides, after looking at Lulu's goofy face, Tristana has an idea….

"Her quote should be "I'm 'purple'", but put the 'purple' in quotes, because it really means 'nutty'."

"Hahaha yes! It goes with her picture too," Vayne remarks, pointing out that Lulu's goofy selfie expression is one of the weirdest of them all. "Ok, what about him?" Vayne asks, pointing to Pix.

"One word: 'Tinkerbell'," Tristana says.

"AHAHAHAHA! Good one!" Vayne exclaims.

"Thanks," Tristana says, eager for the yearbook to come out.

Time skip Time skip Time skip

"Hey Lulu, get a load of the yearbook! It's hilarious!" Pix exclaims.

"I don't know, some of these sayings are really mean," Lulu says, frowning.

"Let's look up ourselves!" Pix says.

"I-I just did," Lulu says, reading their yearbook sayings and struggling not to cry.

"WHAT?!" Pix exclaims, reading his yearbook quote. "TINKERBELL?! You're the only person I let call me that. WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!"

Just then, the announcement system beeps. "Tristana Boomer to the principal's office."

"TRISTANA!" Lulu and Pix exclaim, looking at each other as they realize Tristana was the only other person who overheard their inside-joke nicknames for each other… and that she must have betrayed them!

"Good riddance!" Pix huffs.

"Y-yeah, s-she deserves to get in trouble for that," Lulu cries. "Stupid Tristana! Betraying us to Vayne like that!"

Time skip Time skip Time skip

"WHAT?! WHY AM I GETTING IN TROUBLE?!" Tristana yells. "IT WAS ALL VAYNE'S IDEA!"

"Tristana, we know it was you who sabotaged the yearbook. Miss Fortune showed us this text," the principal says, pulling Miss Fortune's phone out of a drawer in his desk and showing Tristana the text she sent Miss Fortune about the party being a costume party. "If you sabotaged that, I think it's safe to say you would sabotage other things as well. Vayne has always been a good yearbook maker. She would never fill it with ugly selfies and mean quotes.

"GRR! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Tristana yells.

"Enjoy your suspension. You've earned it," the principal says angrily.

Time skip Time skip Time skip

Tristana slowly walks up the steps to school. She isn't eager to be back. By now, everyone certainly knows that she helped make the yearbook and they probably hate her, and she has no friends. Tristana slowly opens the door, and the first person she sees upon entering the school is Lulu.

"Hey," Lulu says quietly.

"Hey," Tristana replies. Lulu turns to go, and Tristana feels bad. "Lulu, wait! I've been a real jerk. I got so caught up with trying to be popular that I forgot that true friends are more important than popularity. I can't take back the insults from the yearbook… but maybe I can cheer you up?" Tristana suggests, pulling a DVD version of the most recent season of _Doctor Who_ out of her backpack and handing it to Lulu.

"Hmm… maybe, but I'll have to ask Pix. Pix?" Lulu calls.

"TINKERBELL?!" Pix yells, growing to full size next to Lulu. "That was low, yo," he says, glaring at Tristana. "You can come over, I guess, but it'll be awhile before we cool."

"That's fine, and I'm sorry. Thanks for giving me a second chance," Tristana says, and she means it. She knows she messed up, and just wants her friends back.

Suddenly, the three friends start glowing. When the glowing stops, they are toddlers again.

"Whew, glad that's over!" the principal says, upon seeing they are toddlers again. "Was I really that annoying as a teenager?" He shrugs. "Oh well, back to babysitting," he says, taking his "Principal" nametag off and replacing it with one that says "Daycare Staff". "Whelp, time to find another daycare."

 **AN: So I couldn't think of anything more to do with toddler champions so I did this high school chapter. I might do more toddler stories, maybe something with Camille, or I might make a new high school story. If I do, I'll let you know here. I might also take a break from League of Legends stories though.**

 **So, something awkward though. When I was halfway through writing this story, I tried Vayne out on free week… and I liked her. I was like 'What?! She's one of those champs that everyone hates! I don't usually like those champs!' But I do like her. I've been playing adc lately, and it's nice to have a champ that can dash away from those annoying assassins who I'm still learning the re-worked abilities of, as well as blitzcrank hooks. So, yeah. I'M NOT TOXIC, I PROMISE! Lolz.**


End file.
